Teen Fangst
by xo Princess Lacey xo
Summary: Renesmee has hit her teens, and is about to experience a typical year of high school. But in the vampire world, nothing is ever that simple. With her supernatural family and a super normal school life, Nessie is in for a year she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I decided to write this fanfic because I completely fell in love with Renesmee as soon as I read Breaking Dawn, so wanted to follow her story as she grew up and into her teen years. I'll be posting new chapters when I can, hopefully once or twice a week. This is my first ever fanfic, so I would love some feedback!

Disclaimer - As sad as it is for me to admit, I don't own Twilight

Renesmee's POV

"But _why_, Mom?" I asked, stamping my foot a little too loudly for her liking.

"Calm down, Renesmee. You know that your biological age is nearly 16, and Carlisle has predicted that you will reach the age of 17 and stop growing by the end of next year. So, your father and I have decided that now is the perfect time for you to experience a typical year of high school," said Mom, rolling her eyes a little.

"But it will be so boring! I already finished the High School syllabus before I turned one, Mom!"

"I know sweetie, but high school isn't just about learning. It's about making friends, coming of age, falling in love…" she trailed off, looking up at Dad's eyes with a smile. I looked away for fear that they'd start kissing.

"You could do cheerleading," Alice chimed in, an excited expression emerging on her face, "or join the Mathletes. Seriously, it'll be fun!"

"And we'll all go with you," Jasper added helpfully.

I sighed. I realised that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if my family came along.

Jacob got up and sat down next to me on the creamy white sofa.

"Come on Ness," he said, "it'll be fun! I'll do all of your classes with you so you don't get bored. Plus, you only have to do Senior Year so it won't be too long."

I couldn't resist his puppy-dog eyes.

"OK, fine," I said, "As long as you all promise to come with me."

Alice jumped up and down squealing, and ran out of the house quicker than you could say 'shopping'.

We decided the next day that we would have to move away from Forks for the year. We were reluctant to leave, even just temporarily, but as Carlisle pointed out, it would be somewhat suspicious if the Cullens started at Forks High School just six years after they had supposedly graduated.

Two weeks later, we were packed and ready to drive to our new home in Maine. Esme and Alice had already been up there for a week, preparing our new house.

It didn't take us long to arrive, thanks to Dad's and Emmett's reckless driving. Jake, Mom and I were in Dad's silver Volvo. I noticed Mom's hand tightly gripping the edge of her seat. I wondered why, we were only going at 130mph.

As we pulled up at our new house, the sun began to set, and I gasped. It was the most amazing sight I'd seen in my life. Our new home was nestled in the forest, and the rainbow light from the sky reflected off the pale colour of the house, making it almost sparkle. It was three stories high, and impossibly pretty. Esme had outdone herself this time.

She and Alice came dancing out of the front door and helped us to unpack and get settled. The inside of the house was lovely - it was very pale and open, just like our house at Forks, but it was also rather cosy, with warm, pale carpets and inviting creamy sofas.

My room was large, with a white canopy bed, and an even larger closet, which Alice had insisted on filling. Mine and Jake's rooms were on the opposite side of the house to the rest of the family, as we had to sleep and didn't want to be disturbed.

After unpacking with Alice, I went to Jake's room to see if he needed any help. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I realised this was an odd observation for me to make, I'd never really taken much notice of his wardrobe before now.

"Hey Jake. How are you enjoying your new room?"

He clearly hadn't heard me approach - he seemed a little startled by my presence. He grabbed a shirt from his suitcase and quickly pulled it on. I'd seen him without a shirt loads of times. I wondered why he was so quick to cover himself up.

"Hey, Ness. It's great. Esme's done an amazing job here."

I looked around the room. It was done in a darker shade of beige than the rest of the house. It felt almost like the woods. It suited Jake perfectly.

"So, do you need any help unpacking?"

"Nah, I'm fine Ness, but thanks. Do you wanna go find some dinner?"

"Sure," I smiled back at him, "Race you to the kitchen!"

We ate rare-cooked steaks for dinner. I didn't really like human food as much as blood, but I wanted to get used to it. As Emmett pointed out, in a rather uncharacteristic expression of sensibility, we would be much less intimidating to the humans at our school if at least a couple of us ate at lunch time.

I spent the evening with Mom, Alice, Rose and Esme, having 'Girl Talk'. They told me about cliques, boys and everything else that I apparently needed to be educated about before my big first day at school the next day.

I went to bed early, feeling tired for the first time in a while. The next day was going to be interesting, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I wrote my next chapter quicker than I thought I would, so here it is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to favourites :) I'm still new at this and would definitely appreciate feedback from more people, so please review!

RPOV

_I wandered through the endless green of the forest. I was lost._

"_Jake!" I called, "Where are you Jake?"_

"_I'm here Ness," came a voice in the distance. I ran towards it, but instead I found a mountain lion I'd hunted earlier. With a jolt, I realised it was Jake. It was Jake's eyes, Jake's face, with the body of a mountain lion. Blood was pouring out of his stomach, and his face was contorted with agony._

"_Ness, why did you kill me?" he pleaded._

"_I'm so sorry Jake! Don't leave me Jake!" I screamed, but it was too late. Jake's eyes closed and I could no longer hear his beating heart._

I woke up with a jolt. I was covered in sweat, and my heart was beating rapidly. I ran to Jake's room, ignoring the fact that it was only four in the morning, and shook him awake.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"Are you alive?" I asked.

"Of course I'm alive Ness, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, slowly gaining consciousness.

"Promise me you won't turn into a mountain lion," I said. I didn't care that I sounded deranged. I was still haunted by my nightmare.

"Ness, I really don't know what you're talking about. Has something happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"Just a bad dream," I replied.

"Wanna come lie with me?" he asked. I blushed. I'd lain with him before, but I felt butterflies in my stomach as I lifted up the covers and slid next to him.

_Get a grip of yourself_, I thought, and fell back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, I reluctantly got up from Jake's bed and started getting ready for school. I put on a simple outfit - distressed jeans, a pretty wool jumper and ankle boots, and went to meet the rest of the family as we got ready for the big day.

It wasn't long before we were waving goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, the eight of us heading for the garage. Once again, Jake, Mom and I rode with Dad in his Volvo, while Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were in Emmett's ostentatious Jeep.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I began to feel a surge of excitement. Our new school, Pacific Heights High School, was filled with teens going about their daily business.

We got out of the cars and headed for the main office. I tried to ignore the stares we were getting. I knew my family was good-looking, but to have hundreds of kids staring at us felt somewhat unnerving. I thought I heard a wolf-whistle, but I couldn't be sure. I looked at Dad and saw that his jaw was clenched. I noticed that Jake was looking quite angry too. I wondered why.

Thankfully, we soon arrived at the main office. The receptionist reluctantly looked up from her magazine and did a double-take as we all glided in.

"Um, erm, C-Cullen, isn't it?" she asked us nervously.

"Yes," Dad said efficiently, "we're the adopted Cullen family. Officially though, we still keep our original last names. Bella, Alice and Emmett Swan, and Renesmee, Rosalie and Jasper Masen, and myself, Edward Masen. And of course, our exchange student Jacob Black."

I sighed. I always found it a little mean to tell people that Jake was our exchange student. It was Rose's idea. It explained to people why he looked different from the rest of us, but it still made me feel uneasy. He was as much a part of our family as the others, and he was my best friend in the world. I went to hold his hand to make him feel at least a little loved, and was surprised when my heart started fluttering a little. I noticed him avert my gaze embarrassedly. I let go of his hand, and found that my palms were a little clammy.

Meanwhile, Emmett was groaning.

"What's up, little bro?" Alice giggled.

"I am NOT a Swan. Do I look like a swan to you?" he asked us all collectively, a grimace on his face.

We all giggled at him. Emmett had such a great time making jokes at our expenses, it was rare and extremely amusing to have the joke on him for once.

The receptionist was oblivious to our exchanges.

"Very well, come this way," she said to us, and we all squeezed into the waiting area outside the timetable office.

"Go in, one by one," she advised us, before returning to her desk to finish reading her magazine.

One-by-one, we received our schedules. As promised, Jake was in all of my classes: Calculus, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, English and French, all AP of course. There was also a compulsory PE class every second Friday. I saw Mom groaning. I wondered why, PE would be a complete bludge for us vampires.

We all trudged out of the office and headed towards our first classes. Jake and I walked to Calculus together, trying to avoid the gaze of our peers.

We arrived at the classroom and filed in with the rest of the students. The desks were all single and were arranged in rows. Jake and I found seats next to each other in the middle of the room. Rose had explained to me that this was the 'neutral zone'. Whatever that meant. I guess I was about to find out.

"Hi!" chirped the girl who was sitting next to me on my other side, "I'm Mia."

She had long, straight brown hair, and was very pretty. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Renesmee, but most people just call me Nessie."

"Wow, that's really cool name. I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Yeah. My family and I just transferred here from a high school in California. Dad got a new job at the hospital here, so here we are!"

It felt odd to call Carlisle 'Dad' but I could hardly tell people my real father was Edward when he looked the same age as me.

I chatted to Mia for a few minutes before class started. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her. Perhaps Alice was right when she'd told me it would be easy to make friends.

Jake was chatting to a bunch of buff-looking guys behind him. From their looks, I could tell that they were the so-called 'Jocks' Rose had warned me about. Jake seemed to get along with them, but he was looking pretty bored with the conversation. Why they were in AP Calculus, I didn't understand. According to Rose, some of the dumbest people were pushed into AP classes by their parents. This confused me, so I tried to forget about it.

Class then started, and as I'd predicted, I found it extremely boring. I'd already done the work years ago and I currently spent a lot of my spare time trying to solve unsolved Math and Physics problems. I'd solved three so far. However, Mom told me I couldn't tell this to people and I understood that I had to pretend to be at the level of a very smart 12th grader, so I kept my mouth shut and copied down the notes like all of the other studious people.

Half way through class, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and a tall, blond boy handed me a piece of paper. I opened it up and read it:

_Will you go out with me? Circle:_

_Yes_

_No_

_Maybe_

Mia leaned over to read it and giggled.

"That's so cute!" she whispered, "say yes!"

"I can't!" I replied. Sure, the boy was cute, but he wasn't Jacob.

Jacob, _Jacob_? What was happening to my mind?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I sighed and resolutely circled the 'No', and added a quick 'I don't even know you' to the note and handed it back to the boy with a sympathetic expression on my face.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Nessie, do you know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I said no to a date with I guy I don't even know."

"No, you said no to a date with the most popular guy in the school."

I sighed. Perhaps high school was going to be a bit more complicated than I thought. I smiled at Mia and returned my gaze to the whiteboard, only to be interrogated by Jacob.

"What was that all about?" he asked me. I could have been mistaken, but his cheeks looked a little red.

"Nothing," I lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell Jake that I'd been asked out.

"Why don't I believe you?" he persisted.

"A guy just asked me out," I whispered, sighing. He'd have found the truth out sooner or later.

"What did you say to him?" he asked. There was no mistaking it now, his cheeks were definitely red.

"I said no."

Right at that very moment, the boy in question poked me and gave me another note:

_I'm sorry, I came on too strong. I'm Joel. What's your name?_

_P.S. Who's that guy you're talking to? Is he your boyfriend?_

I sighed. Joel seemed nice. So why couldn't I bring myself to say yes to him?

Luckily, the bell rang and I quickly said goodbye to Mia before rushing out of the classroom, Jake in tow. We walked in silence to English, although I could see hundreds of questions floating in his eyes. It felt weird, not being able to talk to him. We always used to tell each other everything.

We got to English, which we were doing with Mom and Dad. I sat next to Mom and Jake, hoping to avoid another note fiasco, but to my horror, Joel was sitting behind me again. He gave me another note.

_Why are you ignoring me, Ness?_

I noticed Dad suppressing a growl.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper so feint that only he and Mom could hear it.

"I do _not_ want you dating that boy," he said to me. I sighed. I knew better than to ask him anything further.

I quickly scribbled a friendly note saying how I didn't want to be distracted in class to Joel and spent the rest of the class with my eyes glued to the whiteboard.

The next few lessons passed in a similar manner. I made a few girlfriends in each of my classes, which was nice, but none of the guys seemed interested in forming just a friendship with me. Three different boys asked me out after Joel, and the rest were looking at me with an expression that could only be described as 'lustful'.

I was grateful when lunchtime came around, just so I could take a break from it all and spend some time with my family. Apparently though, it wasn't meant to be.

Jake and I had lined up at the salad bar, trays in hand, when we were swooped upon by some of the friends we'd made earlier. Before I could even object, I saw Jake had been taken way by the jocks, and Mia had taken me to sit at her table. I noticed the same had happened to the rest of my family - Emmett had joined Jake with the jocks; Rose was sitting with a bunch of very tall, pretty blonde girls; Alice was sitting with the arty people, doodling a dress design on a napkin with Jasper sitting next to her, while Mom and Dad were sitting with the bookworms.

I sighed, and turned to chat with the girls at my table. To my surprise, I actually quite enjoyed sitting with them. They were nice, not like the bitchy, cliquey girls that Rose had warned me about. There were four, apart from Mia: Brittany, Mackenzie, Sara and Kailey.

"So," Mia said to me, "Have to you come your senses yet? About Joel?"

The other girls were confused, so Mia explained what had happened in English. Mackenzie, a short, blonde girl, looked particularly shocked.

"You turned down Joel Delaney? Why would you do that?" she asked incredulously.

Before I could reply, however, Mia jumped in.

"I think she's already got the boyfriend situation covered," she said to the table, a knowing smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That guy. Jake. He never leaves your side. It's so sweet," she said, talking to the others more than to me.

"No, Jake's just a friend. My best friend," I sighed. Why did I feel slightly disappointed when I told people that? He'd always been my friend, ever since I could remember.

"Yeah, sure, we've all heard that one before," said Kailey and the girls all giggled. Thankfully, Sara, a tall girl with red hair, changed the topic to shoes. I gave her a smile of thanks.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and in what felt like no time at all, all eight of us were in the car, on the way home. I sighed as we glided along the road, anxious to get home and sort my head out.

I was feeling strange. My head was full of emotions I'd never experienced before.

I sat down to do my homework, trying to distract myself, but I finished it all too quickly. I heard my phone buzz and went to check it. There were a few messages, including one from Joel:

_Ness, meet me at the gym after school tomorrow. I have to talk to you._

I was intrigued, but I tried to forget about it as I got ready for bed. I needed to sleep and let my head sort itself out, so I went to bed extremely early.

That night, I dreamed of Jake again, but this time we were in a sailboat together in a cloud made of candyfloss, headed towards the moon.


End file.
